


The Scent

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Cuando la soledad esta por consumirlo, un olor le da esperanza y la llave a la felicidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primer trabajo del fandom de KNB, Aomine x Kise.  
> Este fic participa en la convocatoria de la página de facebook AoKise Lovers ๑≧w≦๑  
>  Me inscribí para el día 12 "Omegaverse"  
> Espero les gusta.  
> Besos lunares  
> Luna

The scent

 

Aomine Daiki era un alfa de clase Azul (α Alfa) poderoso, llamado el alfa de alfas, tenía bajo su cargo a una manada conformada por alfas menores enlazados a sus propios omegas con el conocido lazo (∞), a quienes lideraba con orgullo, solo una cosa lastimaba su corazón aunque parecía inmutable, y era el hecho de no haber encontrado a su Omega (Ω), aquel que le ayudaría a lidiar y liderar la manada del norte. Admitía para sí que habia tenido una gran cantidad de compañeros de cama, tanto Betas (β Beta) como otros Omegas pero jamás había anudado con ellos, su olor lo hacía sentir repulsión de solo pensar en enlazarse.  
Una tarde de paseo por los bosques de la manada sintió algo que despertó su instinto Alfa, un olor a vainilla francés y miel que le hizo erizar, venía del sector más alejado y aun así pudo percibirlo, con la lujuria y la cruda necesidad de marcar, morder y poseer.  
Llegó al claro del bosque y el aroma parecía disiparse, decepcionado Aomine estuvo por marcharse cuando este lo golpeo con toda su fuerza, SU Omega estaba en celo, cerca de él, lamiéndose los labios rastreó el olor hasta una cueva semi oculta por los árboles e ingreso en ella, donde el aroma estaba por todos lados y en un rincón su Omega se retorcía chillando de placer, mientras se acariciaba el sensible cuerpo, Daiki gozó del espectáculo absorbiendo la imagen del joven rubio quien se pellizcaba los pezones desnudos y se intentaba complacer con sus dedos.  
-Nunca lograrás nada así, belleza. Deja que TU Alfa se encargue.  
El rubio se enderezó como impulsado por resorte y chilló lastimero, usando “La llamada” ese gemido débil que llamaba al Alfa destinado hacia el Omega y Aomine no fue inmune.  
-Yo te protegeré, solo doblégate ante tu alfa, dulce Omega –usando “La voz” de alfa logró calmarlo y que este, reconociera a quien sería su pareja de por vida.  
-S…Soy Kise Ryōta, mi Alfa… -gateando hasta el-  
-Soy Aomine Daiki y tú, Ryōta serás mío.  
Tomándolo en brazos lo llevó a una cabaña cerca, donde alguna vez llevaba a los Omegas o Betas con los que follaba, pero jamás ellos habían entrado a la alcoba, y ahí fue donde Ryōta fue a parar.  
El rubio, gimiendo y jadeando se abrió de piernas dejando su olor escapar para atraer a su Alfa, y funcionó, vaya que funcionó, Aomine beso a Kise en los labios en un beso desesperado y agradecido, soltando una maldición leve se arrancó la ropa y empezó a jugar con el dispuesto cuerpo cremoso quien se retorcía y frotaba contra él, gozando del impúdico acto.  
-Bésame Daikicchi, por favor –el rubio gimoteaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder, y fue complacido por el moreno quien lo besó de nueva cuenta en un beso hambriento.   
Ambos se acariciaron y reconocieron, uniendo sus cuerpos en caricias lentas y seductoras, cuando Kise ya no podía más, cuando todo su cuerpo soltaba en inmensas cantidades, Aomine lo penetró lentamente, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.   
Gemidos y quejidos, gruñidos y sonidos de satisfacción llenaban la recámara.  
Daiki se movió brusco y posesivo en el cuerpo esbelto del rubio bajo el, quien encantado gritaba al aire y a los dioses su delirio y placer.   
Fue entonces que Daiki dio con su miembro en la próstata del Omega quien boqueó sorprendido y fascinado soltando mas aullidos placenteros y entonces Aomine lo mordió, y marcó como suyo, sintiendo su orgasmo acercarse violento, aumentó duramente los embates al punto de placer de su amante quien en un chillido se corrió y apretó su entrada, Daiki se estremeció y aun con sus colmillos enterrados en el cuello de Ryōta se corrió dentro y anudó. Kise gimió y sufrió una pequeña convulsión logrando que soltara más hilillos de espeso semen. Aomine se siguió corriendo hasta que el nudo bloqueó la salida del semen hacia afuera.  
Liberando el hombro Aomine lamió la herida y besó dulcemente a Kise en los labios, qué, jadeando correspondió dulce.  
-E...eso… mi primera vez… gracias. La hiciste mágica, Daikicchi.  
-No será la última, porque nos hemos enlazado, y te he reclamado Kise. Mi Omega, mi único amor.  
-¿Cómo me encontraste? –platicar sería lo mejor ahora que estaban atrapados por el nudo de Aomine en Kise.  
-Tu olor, lo soltabas en cantidades estratosféricas, que me sorprendió que ningún otro Alfa se haya acercado.  
Kise rió quedamente y miró a Aomine con fascinación, analizando la belleza oscura de quien era su pareja enlazada.  
-¿Y? ¿A qué huelo? –Kise sonrió juguetón, sintiendo el calor de su celo volver a subir.  
-Hueles a mí para siempre. –besándolo nuevamente-

 

/////////////////////////////////////5 años después\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

-Mamicchi –una voz dulce repiqueteó- Corre Mamicchi, Papicchi ya viene llegando de la reunión.   
Kise corrió tan rápido como su barriga de 6 meses le daba libertad, su hija Mei de 5 años, brincaba feliz en la puerta de la casa. Sus gemelos de 3 años chillaban de la mano de su hermana mayor y el… Bueno el se encargaba de no morir ante tanta energía de sus pequeños hijos. Miró a su bella hija mayor una Alfa poderosa, con su cabello azul, sus ojos dorados y su piel clara parecía una muñeca, contraria a los gemelos quienes eran ambos Alfa y Omega de cabellos rubios el Alfa y de cabellos azules el Omega, Daichi y Ryoki con sus ojos azules y su piel ligeramente oscura.  
-Ya voy Meicchi, espera. Estoy de encargo nuevamente  
-Ja, lo sé –orgullosa. Papicchi es un Alfa poderoso y muy sexual.  
-Ah…-enrojeció- Calla, Meicchi.  
Ambos se sonrieron y miraron a Daiki quien entraba en ese momento y sonrió enormemente al ver a su creciente familia.  
-¿Oh? Acaso ¿me esperaban? –sonriendo más ampliamente besó a Kise en los labios y luego en el vientre antes de que 3 terremotos lo tiraran al suelo.  
-¡Papicchi! –sonrió y los llevó dentro donde en medio de risas y ruido le platicaron su día, mientras Kise con ayuda del moreno sirvieron la comida, si, quizá Aomine era un imbécil fuera de su hogar pero con su familia era un Alfa cariñoso, y como no podría ser de otra forma, extremadamente celoso poniéndose como fiera si algún Alfa merodeaba cerca de su hijo Omega.  
Llegó la hora de acostar a los pequeños tornados que tenía por hijos y luego de los besos dulces de buenas noches los adultos se retiraron a la alcoba conyugal. Donde Aomine antes de cerrar la puerta besó seductoramente a Kise quien gimió. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama Kise sonrió.  
-¿A qué huelo, Daikicchi? –preguntó tiernamente-  
-Hueles a mí para siempre… Hueles a mi eternidad. –Contestó el moreno- Siempre olerás así para mí a un para siempre.


End file.
